


The bakery on the corner.

by letstakethedawn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nesryn is a bakery owner, Nesryn is grieving, Nesryn wants them to fuck off, Romance, Sartaq works for his families business, Sartaq's family wants to buy her bakery, Smut, Smutty, he was in the air force tho, there may be a pt 2 one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn
Summary: Nesryn Faliq owns the best bakery in all of Adarlan and maybe even the Erilea, taking over after her father suddenly passed away.  Nesryn loves her simple life in Rifthold until she meets the Khagan family.The Khagan’s are the richest family in the whole of the Southern Continent, 2nd richest in the world. They want to expand their business to Adarlan and build a new hotel on the land her bakery resides on but Nesryn likes where her bakery is and she will fight for it even if one of the sons decides he suddenly wants to date her.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The bakery on the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty Nestaq oneshot I’ve had in my docs for months unfinished and today i felt the need to write some smutty shit and this was perfect. It’s not perfect and I’m not even gonna bother rereading it but it’s ten pages long and over 7k words and I’m tired but I may make a smaller pt 2 for this cause it’s kinda left with some questioms. Enjoy!
> 
> (also I dont hate Chaol and Yrene by any means but for the sake of plot I had to villanise Chaol slightly)

Nesryn loved her family's bakery for many reasons but her favourite one was that her father had actually bought it to propose to her mother; most men proposed to the loves of their lives with rings but Sayed Faliq had used a little bakery in need of desperate tlc as his proposal item. Nesryn’s mother had of course said yes. Nesryn’s mother had died of breast cancer when she’d been barely been twelve, it had hurt so much at the time and still did when she thought of her mother's warm hands and her beautiful stories. Now Nesryn had completely taken over the bakery since her father had died barely five months ago; it had been a blow that still hadn’t healed both Delara and Nesryn hadn’t seen it coming. 

Things were getting easier slowly, she could get out of bed without too much of an internal argument and she only cried four times a day now, though she’d never admit to ever crying she’d never felt comfortable expressing her emotions too openly. She’d always been worried to be known as a ‘cynical and overly emotional foreign woman. Her life had always been dictated by racism in the streets of Rifthold. If Nesryn were honest she’d had moments where she wondered if she truly enjoyed owning the bakery. Yes, she was good at the baking and she did enjoy interacting with their locals as well as her staff but sometimes she wondered if there were more out there; sometimes she felt a need to spread her wings and ride the wind to a new place but she couldn’t leave the bakery. Delara had found her place happily as a house wife and a mother and even that made Nesryn jealous, that her sister knew where she belonged when Nesryn had no clue. 

It was around 4pm and the sun was already beginning to set since it was winter in Adarlan, Nesryn had sold out most of her warm pastries especially her homemade and spiced up Buuz. Nesryn was currently in the back listening to her two favourite bakers; Marine and Vassa gossip about some woman down the streets illicit affair when the door jingled in warning there was a customer, sighing she slid from her perch and told the ladies to fill her in later and went back into the front where she was greeted by three well dressed and very obviously non Adarlanian people. If she had to guess she’d say they were definitely from the southern continent like her own parents. 

“Good afternoon miss,” The tallest and the most handsome of the three greeted coolly; he was quite tall around 6’3 with deep golden skin, long dark hair that was left down and well groomed, piercing ebony eyes and a chiselled and handsome face. Next to him as a woman who while she wasn’t particularly beautiful was still striking and gave off an aura that told Nesryn she was the ballbuster of the group, the third of the group was a slightly older than the other two man with the same deep golden skin and onyx eyes but had a much more sour and narrow face with eyes that if Nesryn had been less controlling with emotion would have made her flinch. 

“We’re sorry to bother you today, we’re looking for Mr Sayed Faliq.” The handsome man continues and Nesryn’s whole body feels like it’s been covered by an icy cold wave. She quickly clears her throat. “Sayed Faliq died suddenly five months ago but I’m his daughter, Nesryn Faliq. I own this business now so I can probably help you.” She explains and the handsome one looks at her with gentle understanding. 

“We’re so sorry to hear of your loss, we actually spoke to your father sometime last year regarding the bakery; you see my name is Hasar Khagan and these are my brothers, Sartaq and Arghun.” The striking woman, Hasar began and Nesryn swore she’d heard that last name before. “We’re here on behalf of Khagan Enterprises and we’re looking into this neighbourhood for a new hotel specifically this block, we contacted your father but he never got back to us. We’d like to offer you a big sum in exchange for this lovely establishement.” Her voice was heavy with charm but Nesryn barely bothered to process her words. 

Nesryn raised her brows slightly and almost laughed. “No thanks,” She said simply and started logging off the till for the day; she might as well close early after this joke. 

“Mrs Faliq,” 

“Miss Faliq” She corrected not looking up from the till. 

“Good to know,” Sartaq commented quietly. His siblings looked enraged. “Miss Faliq, we’re ready to offer you quite the sum you should at least consider-”. 

“Let me stop you there,” Nesryn looked up, midnight gaze fixed on them and face a pure mask of cold. “This bakery has been in my family since my father was twenty; my mother taught me and my sister how to walk in this bakery, I said my first word in the back beside the bread ovens, both my parents loved this place and made it their own and built it up to be one of the best bakeries in Adarlan; my parents have both passed and this is all I have of them both so It’s a hard no from me,” Her tone was cold and unyielding, eyes fixed on them. “So, get the fuck out of my bakery before I make you leave.” They stared for a few moments before the woman cursed lowly in Halhar which Nesryn returned before Hasar and Arghun both stormed out. 

“I’m truly sorry for your loss, sorry to have bothered you.” Sartaq said with a small charming smile that made Nesryn feel a little less prickly. 

“I’m sure you are,” She muttered but when she met his gaze, she did see the understanding those lovely onyx eyes. “Truly, I lost my littlest sister not long ago and the grief is like nothing I’ve ever felt,” He admitted and Nesryn’s chest felt tight and she nodded gently. “it’s a pain I’ve learnt nothing can top, I’m sorry for your sister but I’m not sorry for not selling my family bakery.” 

Sartaq huffed gently. “Your quite cold aren't you, Nesryn Faliq?” There was amusement in his tone and it made Nesryn oddly comfortable. 

“Only to rich men trying to buy my families bakery,” she retorted and he raised his hands in surrender. 

“I never said it was a bad thing, I’ll be hopefully be seeing you Nesryn Faliq.” He said his goodbyes and made his way out with his siblings who looked pissed at him. Nesryn couldn’t believe the nerve of him acting all friendly after offering to buy her bakery just to destroy it? 

\------------------------ 

They came back two days ago, Hasar and Sartaq only the sour faced man absent. As soon as they walked in Nesryn had to stop herself from groaning and instead just raised her brows lightly. “How can I help you today?” she said coolly and Sartaq gave her a small but charming smile. “Good afternoon, Miss Faliq,” He said warmer than last time and it made Nesryn’s brows raise even more; she’d expected a attitude considering she’d turned down their offer. 

“Good afternoon, again what do you want?” she said bluntly and Hasar glared immediately at her. “We wanted to check in and see if you maybe reconsidered our offer, the money would be enough to buy a new build in a more central area for your bakery. We’re offering you an incredible deal Miss Faliq,” She stated and Nesryn felt the strong urge to roll her eyes, that wasn’t the point she didn’t want her bakery to be moved. It didn’t have to be. 

“No thank you.” 

Sartaq huffed a slight laugh and his sister immediately looked enraged by her brother as well as Nesryn. Sartaq gave his sister an apologetic look before speaking himself. “Balruhn, right?” He asked Nesryn who blinked and then nodded, “My father’s family.” She answered and he nodded, eyes scanning the pastry display. 

“Well Miss Faliq, I can see you're not going to budge which whilst makes our lives a little hard I can’t blame you, I looked up this place and it truly is beloved by the community.” Nesryn was slightly surprised by it warmed her heart that the community truly did love the bakery just like they had loved her father. Nesryn nodded gently, “My father made this place loved.” 

He nodded, understanding her meaning. “Suppose will take half a dozen Khuushuur, my sister won't admit but there her favoruite,” Hasar beside him rolled his eyes but Nesryn simply nodded and bagged up what he asked, fighting the urge to just shove them messily in the bag just to spite them. She handed them over and gave an obviously fake customer smile. “Here you go; on the house just promise never to come back,” Sartaq huffed but still put some money on the counter and handed his sister the bag and only when they were almost out the door, he turned back to look at Nesryn. “I paid because I can’t promise I won't be back.” 

\--------------------------- 

Sartaq came back, dressed much more casually and like she imagined he liked more judging by the relaxed expression in his body language. Nesryn had been sat with her head on the counter, grumbling to Delara who had popped in about an hour ago since her little circus of children were at school, Delara immediately noticed him and made a face that Nesryn knew as her sisters ‘holy fuck if I didn’t have a husband’ look. Nesryn on the other hand immediately glared at him and sat up from leaning on the counter. “What in the name of all the 36 gods do you want?,” she growled and Sartaq huffed a laugh and lifted his hands in surrender. 

“Nesryn Qara Faliq, don’t be so rude!” Delara scolded like the dumb fucking older sister she was, Nesryn flushed at her full name and glared at Sartaq who looked rather intrigued. 

“Qara, that’s rather lovely,” He complimented with a playfully smile. Nesryn huffed and turned to her older sister who was beaming with mischief “I’m not here for any business don’t worry, I actually came because I wanted to take you Nesryn Faliq on a date,” He drawled and Nesryn was momentarily speechless and quickly looked to Delara who was grinning like a total fiend. 

“I-” Nesryn cleared her throat, standing straighter, “Why in Hellas’s name would you want to take me on a date, I’ve been nothing but rude to you?” She was genuinely confused; this man was not only hot as fuck but she’d not said a nice word to him or his family. Sartaq shrugged and gave her a smile that made her knees slightly weak, “Suppose I have a type for women who talk to me like I’m nothing, we all have our issues.” He joked and Nesryn could deny she liked how thick his accent got when his voice become thick with humour. 

“You don’t even know if I’m single,” Nesryn stated with confidence, raising her brows in challenge but Delara outed her quickly. “She’s most definitely single!” She said excitedly and Nesryn shot her a glare. 

“You can say no, it won't wound me too much” Sartaq said with a gentleness that makes Nesryn feel immediately feel bad for being so difficult, truly she wasn’t even sure what she wasn’t saying yes, she found Sartaq insanely attractive and she could tell he was a genuinely nice man who seemed actually interested in her though she couldn’t understand why. He was way out of a bakery owner in her mid-twenties whose last boyfriend had not wanted to be with her that much he’d cheated. 

“I.. I can’t agree to a date with a stranger but I can give you my number.” Nesryn pulls out her phone and Sartaq takes the number gladly. “I’m in Rifthold for six months, I'll be awaiting your text,” He smirked and bid both Nesryn and Delara a goodbye with a wink. Once he left Delara gaped at her sister and Nesryn immediately prepared for her sisters' antics; gods they were so different in personality. 

“NESRYN!” She screeched, “You were fully about to turn down that fine ass 6’3 god with hair longer and better than you as If he were nothing, did I not teach you anything as a child!” She screeched and Nesryn groaned, covering her face with her hands in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. “He’s with the people trying to buy the bakery, Delara!” She retorted and Delara simply shrugged, eyes suddenly hard as she looked at her little sister. 

“I know that prick Chaol hurt you and for some reason you forgave him even though you were the best thing that ever happened to him; you deserve to be loved by a very hot man, you're not only stunning but an incredible person. Stop feeling less than that because you’re my perfect little sister and any man would be so lucky as to have your attention.” She lectured and Nesryn’s heart immediately became full at her sister's words. They always been close but since their father's death Nesryn had opened up about her feelings of not being beautiful enough, good enough to loved and Delara had been heartbroken to hear the usually stoic yet confident Nesryn admit her unworthiness. 

“I love you, Lara,” Nesryn murmured. 

“I love you too, Nes,” Her big sister replied with a big smile on her lovely face. 

\-------------------- 

Nesryn did text Sartaq and the conversation went from slightly awkward to good friends in a matter of hours, he was an extremely interesting man not to mention he seemed to find her just as interesting; he was also so fucking charming to the point Nesryn at twenty-six years old was giggling at her phone like she was a teenage girl again. She should have been embarrassed but she just found herself texting him more. Eventually they had a coffee date in which Sartaq told her a story of his air forced days of his best friend/sort of adoptive sister Borte that made Nesryn almost snort her coffee out her nose and had Sartaq’s cheeks turning a deep scarlet shade as he explained how he’d been basically been hazed and badly since all his air force pals found out how rich his family was. They’d stripped him nude and made him stay in the cold mountain air of the base in one of the worst storms in history as a welcoming haze, he was slightly scarred for life but now some of them were his closest friends. 

Nesryn in turn had shared a handful of stories including the one of Nesryn being fourteen and cutting her hip length hair to her shoulders whilst bored one night and making Delara literally faint whilst her father had shaken his head and muttered that their mother had always said Nesryn never though twice when she wanted something and he wasn’t at all surprised. He’d chuckled loudly and it had been an excellent first date and feeling confident from the attention she’d been showered in she’d been the one to offer they should do it again, Sartaq had looked ecstatic and not even bothered to hide it as he agreed. 

That was why she was staring her herself in the mirror right now, short sleek hair sitting neatly on her shoulders, eyes smoky with her usual sharp eyeliner and cheeks carved with contour, Sartaq had told her to dress fancy since he knew a nice place, he’d been meaning to try so she had but Nesryn had never been great in formal situation. She stared at the dress it was a simple deep burgundy dress with thin spaghetti straps, a modest neckline but that was cancelled out by the plunging back of the dress that showed most of her toned back, it was a midi dress too so it wasn’t that showy but Nesryn did get nervous it was little inappropriate. One thing Nesryn could admit she liked about herself was she had a nice body, she’d worked on it a lot to have her toned stomach, slim waist, thick but muscular thighs and a great ass, her boobs weren’t small but she sometimes felt lacking there but her ass made up for it without a doubt. 

She felt beautiful, honestly and it was strange to look so put together, Nesryn was usually covered in flour or not bothered enough to wear anything but jeans and a t-shirt. She bit her lip and moved towards her door picking out a modest pair of heels that wouldn’t murder her feet and grabbed a warm leather jacket to ward off the Rifthold chill. Her phone dinged and a message from Sartaq telling her he was there, she collected her keys and such and shoved them in her pocket and made her way out her apartment, waving to her elderly neighbour Malia as she walked past the noisy and elderly woman just beginning to enter her apartment. 

“You look rather fancy, Nancy!” Nesryn had given up on correcting the old woman about her name. 

“I suppose I do; I’ve got a bit of a date.” She smiled slightly and the old woman gasped, “Well I hope it goes well, you're getting old girl you need to use those eggs whilst you’ve got them!” Malia stated in all seriousness before waving Nesryn off. Nesryn huffed and made her way out the complex and immediately spotted Sartaq leaning on his car looking incredible, his outfit was simple white dress shirt that wasn’t entirely buttoned up revealing the beginnings of a toned chest, tapered deep blue trousers and his hair was tied back but still had his usual braid in it. He looked almost too handsome and Nesryn suddenly felt anxious about her own appearance until he spotted her and his jaw dropped. 

Quickly standing straight as Nesryn approached he scanned over her from head to toe and gulped. “Nesryn Faliq, you look breath-taking, I think if I take a step my knees might give out,” He chuckled and Nesryn rolled his eyes though his comment did make her smirk and just to tease did a little twirl that made Sartaq bark a strained laugh. “You're not the cold woman I expected, you’re pure evil Nesryn Faliq.” He groaned but she let out a soft laugh and they got into his car and made their way to the restaurant. 

“You really do look incredible,” Sartaq murmured as he drove, stealing looks at her. 

“You look quite good yourself.” She replied and shamelessly eyed him and those tight trousers, he of course caught her dark gaze and the smirk on his face was pure mischief. Nesryn flushed slightly and fiddled with her dress, still sneaking looks at him. They pulled up and Sartaq immediately got out and went straight to her door and opened it before offering her a hand which she took, getting out as gracefully as she could. The restaurant and definitely on the fancier side but Nesryn had heard of it and had been told it had good reviews, she even recalled Lysandra waitressing there years before. 

They were escorted to their table and ordered their drinks and fell into relaxed conversation as if they’d known each other for years. “You promised you’d give me more on Yeran and Borte, you’ve painted them out too much for you not to give me a full story!” Nesryn demanded, she had no issue letting that cold mask fall with Sartaq after the hours of texts and calls they’d shared. 

“Honestly I still don’t get them! Yeran is a cocky bastard but he is a soft guy but Borte is brutal, she doesn’t give a fuck and will put you in your place no matter if you’re a foot taller than her or not,” Nesryn snorted, she needed to meet Borte. “She’d love you; I feel like she’d turn you against me immediately, she will never let me forget my parents are rich with the constant rich boy jokes but she does love Yulemas with me because I get her the best gifts.” He said in a cocky tone and Nesryn giggling softly shaking her head. 

“Yulemas is the bane of my existence, my sister has a mini circus of children which I have no idea how she keeps finding to create her little Hellas spawns; my Christmases are spent searching for the latest released toys just to be known as the best aunt ever.” She smiled fondly and Sartaq listened intently. 

“Your fond of children?” 

“Absolutely, I used to volunteer in at the youth centre from sixteen to twenty, I was there when my sister gave birth. I’m just fond of them, I love their little gross hands, their nonsense talking and the fact they get clingy when tired.” Nesryn shrugged, “Many people expect because I'm a stoic person I’ll be grumpy but my sister likes to say they bring the little Nesryn out in me.” She huffed and he chuckled warmly. “My sister Duva’s children are my favourite people in the world, there so cute and innocent and I’m without a doubt their favoruite uncle.” He stated confidently and Nesryn smirked and nodded. 

“It’s a chore being a favourite uncle or niece isn't it,” She said dramatically and Sartaq nodded solemnly. “Truly a struggle only the best suffers.” 

Nesryn was about to speak when a confused ‘Nesryn?’ made her shoulders stiffen and her skin grow cold, the smile quickly slipped from her face she was turned to a well-dressed Chaol Westfall and his beautiful wife, Yrene looking as golden as ever. She didn’t love Chaol anymore, hadn’t for the past year and a half but the wounds he’d left from his words and actions still remained underneath her skin. 

“Chaol, hey it’s been a while,” She murmured tensely and she knew Sartaq could sense her change in moods. 

“Yeah, it has, I heard about your dad. I’m so sorry,” Chaol said gently though his eyes were shifting them from her to Sartaq with a confused glint as if she was doing something wrong, it pissed her off. She hadn’t spoken to him properly since the breakup; had been too enveloped in self-hatred and wondering what she done, they’d been together for a good three years and she’d thought he’d been the one and then he’d revealed he’d cheated on her and even worse his mistress was pregnant. Nesryn and Chaol had been trying to get pregnant for a year before that, to put it in calm words she’d felt like the earth had shattered. 

Yrene looked like she wanted to be anywhere else and gave an annoyed Nesryn a weak smile. Nesryn didn’t want to hate her, she didn’t believe in blaming the other woman more than the man but it hurt how beautiful Yrene was. 

“Chaol, it’s been nice seeing you but I’m trying to have a nice date,” Her voice was cold. “We haven't spoken in two years, please just go enjoy your own night.” Chaol looked slightly angry which he had no right to feel that and Nesryn was beginning to feel overwhelmed that old wound beginning to fester but thank god Yrene got the point because she pulled Chaol to leave and he thankfully obeyed. 

She felt embarrassed and found herself unable to look at Sartaq and instead down her drink and sighed finally looking to him, he was studying her with a cautious look on his face. “Can I ask or?” 

“You really don’t want to; it’s a lot of baggage for a second date.” 

“I want to know why you became closed off when he came over, Nesryn. You looked so happy before.” He said gently, reaching over and squeezing her hand lightly. 

She sighed and looked him in the eye as she spoke. “I was in love with Chaol for three years, we were in serious relationship and we’d even started trying for a baby but there was no luck and then just one day he comes to me and simply says ‘Nesryn, I’ve been having an affair for the past four months, she’s pregnant and I love her. We worked for a while but you're not what I want, I need some who likes how things are and you're always looking for what’s next’ and it fucked me up, I lost all my confidence.” she didn’t allow her voice to shake me she felt her eyes water slightly as she felt Sartaq squeeze her hand tightly 

“She is everything I wasn't I mean look at her, I’d fall for her myself.” She said quietly. 

“She has nothing on you, Nesryn Faliq,” Sartaq said with a calm voice. “You are a fucking masterpiece in every way and he didn’t deserve you. I’m half tempted to get up and beat the shit out of him.” Nesryn’s eyes widened and she huffed a quiet laugh. “I was tempted myself.” He grinned and she let out a heavy sigh. ”Thank you, I swear I’m completely over him but things like that leave scars I suppose.” 

“I understand but truly he made a big mistake, your breath-taking on a normal day let alone tonight.” Sartaq assured her and she flushed but offered him a shy smile. The rest of the night went perfect, they ordered food and Nesryn listened to Sartaq tell horrible stories about his siblings and their rivalries, Nesryn hadn’t been able to stop laughing at one story of teenage Arghun and a girlfriend of his and the time they’d been caught having sex by Sartaq and Hasar and they’d ran around the house screeching about it. 

“Wow, that’s almost cruel!” Nesryn muttered and Sartaq huffed, “He’s a dick, he deserved it and anyway I’m sure you and Delara had incidents.” 

Nesryn shook her head and scrunched her brows in thought, “Not really, I never ever got caught for one and Delara would literally help me sneak out whilst I helped her sneak and hide her boyfriend from our father. We were good at playing innocent and he always believed us no matter how bad the lies were,” She smiled fondly, shaking her head as she remembered her teenage-self sneaking boys into her room and trying her best for her father not find out. She was sure he just knew. 

“Your poor dad!” He chuckled and she raised her brows in challenge as if saying ‘you’ve never done anything like that?’. Sartaq shrugged, “Like I said my parents were well filthy rich so the house was so big you could sneak anyone in and my dad was never out of his office and my mother had too many kids to keep up with, I was the second oldest so I was left to my own devices.” 

“Why do I get the vibe you slept around as a teenager,” She narrowed her eyes and he pretended to be offended, hand going to cover her heart, mouth dropping open. “I was a gentleman... who happened to sleep around with any girl I wanted to” He huffed and Nesryn smirked and shook her head. “I was a rich boy at a private school, what do you expect.” He said simply and Nesryn barked a laugh and shook her head. 

“My youngest sister Tumelun was the most trouble, she was sneaking out from the age of fourteen, she was undoubtingly my favourite of my siblings and the only one I mainly spoke to when I first entered the air force.” Sartaq spoke with a fondness that almost sounded sad. 

“Was?” 

“She uh... killed herself about six months ago, it was a big fucking shock. I knew she was struggling she’d come to me the year before but I'd helped her get help and made sure I was always avaliable to talk if she needed me but it wasn’t enough and she took her own life, she was two weeks shy of her eighteenth.” He murmured sadly and Nesryn’s heart felt heavy as she leaned over and brushed his arm with her finger tips. 

“She sounded like an incredible girl; you did all you could.” she said softly and Sartaq gave a weak smile. 

“Look at us, second date and were already flashing our emotional baggage,” Nesryn joked and he snorted loudly and they both huffed laughter. “Suppose that means were comfortable.” 

“I suppose it does...” She smiled shyly and the they moved onto lighter topics. The date went smooth despite some of the emotional topics they’d disgust. Nesryn was feeling comfortable and maybe that was why when they pulled up to her apartment, she bit her lip and turned to him. “Do you want to come up?” Sartaq looked at her a few moments before slowly nodding and helping her out, her apartment complex wasn’t exactly fancy but she’d lived in it since she was twenty-two and she’d grown attached to her large apartment and her weird neighbours. 

She unlocked her apartment, immediately kicked her heels off as well as her jacket and let him in before locking the door and turning to watch him as he looked around her nicely decorated and spacious apartment. “Do you want a drink or anything. Coffee, alcohol?” She smiled gently and he nodded. “Coffee, if I drink, I’ll never get back to my place,” He joked and she flushed; did she want him to go back home tonight? 

Nesryn started her coffee machine and leaned against the counter, her apartment was mostly open plan except for the bedroom and bathroom so she was able to watch him study photos on her wall before making his way over, eyes gleaming in a way that had heat pooling in her lower stomach. She bit her lip as he stood inches away, caging her in against the counter as he scanned her face, Nesryn wasn’t particularly short at 5’5 but Sartaq was at least 6’3 so Nesryn found herself tipping her head to meet his heated gaze, her bare back pressed against the cool counter. “Did you just invite me up for a coffee?” He asked, his voice silky, finger tips brushing her bare back which had her visibly shivering. 

“What are you trying to take me for?” She said playfully, her voice much sultrier sounding. 

Sartaq smirked and pressed his lips softly against her jaw and that was Nesryn’s undoing. She moved her face and her lips connected with his and the kiss was anything but shy and gentle, their lips moved in a perfect rhythm, Sartaq’s hands stroked against her bare back making Nesryn whimper slightly against his lips. That seemed to spur Sartaq as he moved his hands to cup her hips and move her onto counter, pushing her dress up and seating himself between her thighs as he moved his lips from hers and began to nibble along her jaw and neck. 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” He murmured gently and Nesryn groaned as he nibbled a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. “Don't stop,” She whispered and that was enough for his hands to cup her inner thighs and rub slow teasing circles. Nesryn became a whimpering mess far too easily but in her defence, it’s been a couple months since she had any sort of decent sex the last guy who hooked up with had decided to completely skip foreplay which was important to Nesryn and to be blunt it had been an uncomfortable three minutes. Nesryn was trying to find something to do with her hands and decided to just be confident and snaked a hand down to his pants, where he was very obvious hard. “Fuck,” Sartaq murmured and one of his fingers brushed her covered core and he let out a low guttural moan, “Your soaking, Nesryn.” He murmured into her ear and she huffed. “and your rock hard.” 

He smirked but before he could do anything more, she pushed him softly and hopped off the counter. “I’m not being fucked on my kitchen counter; don’t you know kitchen etiquette” She clicked her tongue and took his hand pulling him towards her bedroom which he gladly allowed, smacking her ass lightly as they entered making her squeak in a very un-nesryn way. She didn’t waste any time in pulling her dress off, leaving herself in only a small black thong, Sartaq had removed his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers to relieve some tension from his cock. He all but groaned as he approached her nude body, pushing her gently down on the bed and getting between her legs and kissing along her hips and thighs. 

“Your so fucking beautiful,” He murmured as a finger dipped under her underwear and Nesryn immediately swore when his finger pad brushed her clit. He circled her clit lightly and Nesryn’s hips twitched slightly as she tried to force more pressure against her core. 

“What do you want?” Sartaq breathed looking up to her with his dark eyes pooling with lust. Nesryn flushed immediately and gulped, suddenly feeling shy to admit what she needed. “T-Touch me.” She murmured and he chuckled but didn’t make her say anymore, she lifted her lips when he asked and he slipped her underwear off leaving her bare before him. “Gods above.” Sartaq murmured and dipped his finger into her wetness before pressing his lips against her inner thigh before softly running his tongue against her glistening slit. Nesryn’s hips bucked and he immediately pinned them, looked up and winked at her before beginning to feast. This man had a talented tongue and Nesryn couldn’t think of anything else, the noises she made as he played with her clit were foreign to her and she knew she’d be humiliated later, he moved one hand from her hips and suddenly dipped his finger up to the knuckle into her tightness making her groan loudly and clench around him. 

“So soft and tight,” He murmured gently against her clit before sucking roughly on it and adding another finger, setting a teasing pace. Nesryn whined in process and used her elbows to prop herself up to watch as he teases her cunt. “Sartaq, faster please,” She murmured and he chuckled gently against her pussy but did as she asked his fingers immediately picking up his pace and hitting that spot that made Nesryn’s eyes roll back into her head, she flopped back down moaning loudly at the attention on both her clit and g-spot. His fingers and tongue worked in a rhythm that had Nesryn moaning confused sentences as her climax build and her stomach tightened. 

“I’m gonna cum, I need to cum,” She hissed out, fingers digging into his hair. “Please make me cum!” she begged and he did just that, giving her clit and entrance as much attention as possible. Her climax felt like she had been set on fire, she inhaled sharply and her body went rigid for what felt like forever. When she finally came down, she noticed Sartaq was now beside her, leaning on his side rubbing circles gently on her stomach, he’d stripped the trousers and was in just his boxers. Nesryn let out a weak laugh, “Gods above,” she murmured and literally had to force her body to move and leaned onto her side meeting his lips and manoeuvring so she was straddling his waist, hand snaking down into his boxers to calm his length. 

“Shit!” He hissed against her lips as she pulled his cock free and pulled away from the kiss to smirk, before making her way down his muscular chest pressed wet kisses down his stomach before placing a soft kiss on the wet head of his cock. Nesryn looked up innocently to see his jaw locked watching her every move. She slowly dragged her tongue up and down his impressive length, moving to his head to swirl her tongue on the head, precum dribbling out. Sartaq let out a strained moan and gripped her hair pulling her head away making her immediately pout. 

“I want to fuck you, Nesryn,” His voice was low and sleek, “I want to fuck you till your begging me to give your little cunt a break.” Nesryn immediately shivered and nibbled at her lower lip. “Then fuck me, Sartaq.” 

He moved them quickly, getting her on all fours and immediately groping the silky skin of her ass, kneading and stretching the cheeks out and letting out a loud curse in Halhar. He brushed his throbbing cock against her glistening folds for a few moments, other hand rubbing a soothing circle with a thumb on his lower back, “Fuck me” She whined and he chuckled but didn’t make her beg just yet slowly, ever so slowly pushing into her. He had to be the biggest she’d ever had without a doubt, her little cunt being stretched to the point her eyes water from the pain and pleasure mixed together. 

“Fuck you're huge!” She cried letting her upper body fall against the sheets but keeping her ass up for him, she twitched violently around him causing him to grip her hips tightly. “Your so fucking tight, so fucking wet!” He groaned and finally sheafed himself to the hilt inside her and leaned over her body, kissing along her shoulder as she adjusted to his thick cock. After a few moments she bucked her hips softly and he chuckled and took her silent plea and slowly began pumping into her immediately hitting that spot deep inside her cunt. 

She cursed lowly in Halhar, tears slipping down her cheeks as she felt overwhelmed by the stretching pleasure of her little pussy. “Faster!” She begged and he groaned biting her shoulder and immediately picking up his pace, brutal strokes bringing her closer to release. “You're so tight, you're already trembling around me,” He whispered into her ear as he snapped his hips harshly. She couldn’t even form words and simply moaned low and breathless. He pounded into her whilst whispering about her tight and perfect she was, how lovely her moans were and how beautiful she looked writhing underneath him. 

His voice was low and he spoke exclusively in Halhar and that made her climax gain, he just sounded so fucking hot in her mother tongue. He must have sensed her nearing climax because he dipped his hand between her legs and began playing with her swollen clit, making her cry out his name. “Come on my cock, come all over my cock whilst a stretch your little pussy out,” He teased thrusting harshly into her whilst playing with her clit. She whined loudly and tried to make proper sentences but it came out a jumble of both languages she spoke, her stomach tensing as she was taken over by a truly mind breaking orgasm, eyes rolling into her head and a low and long groan coming from her throat as she clenched tightly around his cock. 

Sartaq fucked her brutality through her orgasm whilst praising her with a mixture of truly dirty remarks and softer ones about how beautiful and breath-taking she was, though she barely registered a lot of them her mind still cloudy from her intense orgasm. He followed not long after coming deep inside her once he’d asked permission of course. Nesryn’s body finally collapsed and Sartaq fell on top of her but didn’t put his entire weight on and laid on her catching his breath, cock still nested deep in her quivering cunt. Eventually he pulled out and laid beside her, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his neck, Nesryn’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, cunt still trembling and makeup a mess as she laid on her stomach, turning her head to watch him through heavy lids. 

“We are doing that again as soon as I can feel my thighs,” She croaked and Sartaq barked a tired laugh and leaned over stomaching his hand down her bare back in soft affection. “I’m not even gonna lie, that might have been the best sex of my entire thirty years on his earth.” He muttered and Nesryn let out a girlish giggle. 

“I have to agree, I’ve never come that hard in my life.” She smiled fondly and he grinned lazily. 

“That sounds like a challenge and it’s a good thing I’m not done with you yet,” He smirked and Nesryn squealed as he pulled her close. 

She could see that this man was it; she’d always wanted to believe in soulmates and staring into his eyes she couldn’t help but think she’d found hers and he felt the exact same way. They were both right of course.


End file.
